


breeding the lovely boy

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Harry in Panties, M/M, Needy Harry Potter, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: disclaimer : I do not condone incest. this is just pure fiction.if you’re not into that - don’t read thisalso, thanks for kudos!
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	breeding the lovely boy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not condone incest. this is just pure fiction.
> 
> if you’re not into that - don’t read this
> 
> also, thanks for kudos!

“Dad, I want your cock inside.” - Harry sat on his daddy’s lap. 

“Where exactly?” - James teased. Man was sliding his hands over his boy’s body, kissing his neck. 

“I-in my...my pussy, daddy.” - James groaned when he heard this. 

“Fuck, Harry.” - He turned on even more. 

“Please, daddy, p-please...” - James smirked. 

“Ride my thigh and I’ll think about it.” - Man teased and grabbed his son’s butt even stronger.

“Oh, d-daddy, that’s embarrassing.” - But Harry obeyed. 

“You’re so pretty, my boy.” - James praised and Harry increased the speed.

“O-oh, daddy” - Harry laid his head on his daddy’s shoulder. 

“Look at me, baby. I wanna see your sweet face.” - James ordered and boy moaned. 

But Harry lifted his head slightly. He tried not to make eye contact because of embarrassment. But then their eyes met and boy sighed, biting his lip. Harry put his hands on James’ shoulders. 

“P-please, d-daddy” - Harry whimpered and stopped moving. 

“What, my lovely boy? What should I do?” - He started teasing again. 

“No, t-that’s embarrassing.”

“Well, I can’t help you. I don’t know what do you want. Tell me, baby.” - Harry sobbed. 

“Daddy...I need you to... to fuck me. Please, fuck me hard.” - James moaned loudly. 

“Got you, baby. Stand up a little bit.” - James took his pants off. Then he did the same with his son. “Wow, little one.” - The man looked down his black lace panties. - “You look like a slut, so fucking hot.” - He praised and boy groaned. - “Are you?” - Boy grunted in agreement. - “You’re my little slut. Say it.” - James ordered. 

“I’m...I’m...Oh Merlin!” - Harry blushed furiously. - “Iamdaddy’slittleslut” - Boy sighed and James groaned again. 

“Yes, you’re absolutely right.” - He started kissing his boy’s neck, going down and holding Harry’s soft butt. 

“D-daddy. Don’t tease me.” - Harry shivered when his father bit his nipple. - “Ah- Please! Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck my little boypussy, Daddy.” - Daddy moaned loudly.

“Wait a little, okay?”

“M’kay, daddy.” - James casted a lubricating charm and put his one finger in. - “Oh- I-it feels...So weird.” - Harry closed his eyes, waiting for more. James added one more finger and started moving them. 

“It’ll be better soon, I promise.” -He pushed fingers deeper, looking for “special spot”. 

“God! Daddy!” - Harry screamed. James found his prostate. - “Again! Please!” - And James obeyed, massaging it. - “Stop! Please!”

“What? Did I hurt you, love?” - James got worried. 

“N-no, daddy, just...stop teasing me. Fuck me! Wanna cum from your dick!” - James grinned. 

“If you insist, little one.” - James lubed his long and wide cock. Man lifted his boy by the hips and started putting his dick in. 

“O-oh, your cock is so wide, Daddy!” - The “Daddy” word lost in a groan. James’ dick slowly penetrated inside. - “God!” - Boy literally screamed. - “Deeper, please.” - Harry begged. 

James put it even deeper and touched his boy’s prostate with his dick’s head. 

“Oh, oh my...D-daddy! Want more! My pussy needs your cock!” - Boy could only scream. - “Breed me, daddy. Wanna carry your babies!” - James’ cock, which was inside his boy’s little hole, positively throbbed. - “Put a baby in me, please.” - James groaned.

“Whatever you say, little one.” - Man increased the speed. 

“I’m cumming...cumming, Daddy!” - Harry screamed and laid his head oh his father’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around man’s neck. 

“Cum, sweetheart. Go ahead!” - James screamed. 

“G-God! D-Daddy.” - A second after boy came, he felt warm father’s seed inside his arse hole. Seed that made him, Harry. Sweet Merlin. - “Can you...Can you stay inside me, daddy?” - James just nodded. 

“So good baby. You were so good. My sweet, lovely baby.” - James praised. - “Be ready to carry our kids, love.” - Then, he cleaned them both and put his little one to bed, lying down with him and covering them both with a blanket. 

“G’night daddy. I love you.” - Harry wrapped his man’s chest, hugging. 

“Good night, sweetheart. Love you too. Sleep well.” - They both closed their eyes and fall asleep. 

fin.


End file.
